Alien Anthology
Alien Anthology, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2001 roku i jego autorami są Steve Miller i Owen K. C. Stephens. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Species Definitions *Creature Source Section **Reading the Entries ***Climate ***Type and Level ****Creature Types *****Herd Animal *****Parasite *****Predator *****Scavenger *****Vermin ***Initiative (Init) ***Speed (Spd) ***Vitality and Wound Points (VP/WP) ***Defense (Def) ***Attacks (Atk) ***Special Qualities (SQ) ***Saves (SV) ***Size (SZ) ***Reputation (Rep) ***Abilities ***Nonabilities **Challenge Code ***Using Challenge Codes ***Increasing Challenge Codes with Multiple Creatures ***Skills ***Feats ****Flyby Attack ****Multiattack ***Creature Level Advancement **Creating Your Own Creatures ***Herd Animal ****Game Rule Information ****Physical Statistics and Attacks ***Parasite ****Game Rule Information ****Physical Statistics and Attacks ***Predator ****Game Rule Information ****Physical Statistics and Attacks ***Scavenger ****Game Rule Information ****Physical Statistics and Attacks ***Vermin ****Game Rule Information ****Physical Statistics and Attacks ***Filling in the Gaps ***Example of a New Creature **Templates ***Climate Templates ****Airborne ****Aquatic ****Arctic ****Desert ****Forest ****Mountain ****Plains ****Subterranean ****Swamp ****Vacuum ***Characteristic Templates ****Armored ****Carnivorous ****Domesticated ****Highly Evolved ****Force-Using ****Maddened Creatures *Creatures of the Galaxy **Bantha **Beldon **Bonegnawer **Boneworm **Bordok **Cliffborer Worm **Corellian Sand Panther **Coruscani Ogre **Divto **Dragonsnake **Gundark **Hanadak **Ice Scrabbler **Katarn **Kirithin **K'lor'slug **Knobby White Spider **Kowakian Monkey-Lizard **Krakana **Mantessan Panthac **Nashtah **Nek Battle Dog **Nerf **Pierceskimmer **Rolk-Mangir **Sand Tick **Slashrat **Slivilith **Space Slug **Spice Spider **Thranta **Velker **Vornskr **Woolly Veermok **Womp Rat **Worrt **Ycaqt **Ysalamiri *Alien Source Section **Reading The Entries ***A Note on Languages **Customizing Alien Species ***Turning the Commoner into a Hero **The Entries and Templates **New Alien Special Qualities ***Radiation Poisoning and Effects *Alien of the Galaxy **Aqualish **Arcona **Arkanian **Barabel **Baragwin **Bimm **Bith **Chadra-Fan **Chagrian **Chev **Chevin **Chiss **Dashade **Devaronian **Drall **Duros **Elom **Elomin **Falleen **Farghul **Frozian **Gand **Gotal **Gran **Herglic **Hoojib **Iktotchi **Kel Dor **Kitonak **Klatooinian **Kubaz **Lahsbee **Mantellian Savrip **Morseerian **Mrlssi **Omwati **Ortolan **Quarren **Quermian **Rybet **Sakiyan **Selonian **Shistavanen **Skrilling **Sluissi **Sneevel **Snivvian **Spiner **Squib **Ssi-Ruu **Talz **Toong **Toydarian **Ubese ***Ubese Environmental Suits **Ugnaught **Verpine **Vuvrian **Woostoid **Xexto **Yevetha **Yinchorri **Zabrak *Specialized Alien Equipment **Breath Mask with Built-In Equipment **Visual Compensator **Vocal Enhancer **New Prestige Classes ***Big-Game Hunter ****Class Skills ****Class Features ***First-Contact Specialist ****Class Skills ****Class Features ***Gand Findsman ****Class Skills ****Class Features *Appendix **Creatures by Challenge Code ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Size Modifiers to Attack and Defense - tabela *Saves and Attacks - tabela *Herd Animal Physical Characteristics - tabela *Parasite Physical Charasteristics - tabela *Predator Physical Charasteristics - tabela *Scavenger Physical Charasteristics - tabela *Vermin Physical Charasteristics - tabela *Muckwalker - dane zwierzęcia *Size-Damage Reduction - tabela *Armored Nek Battle Dog - dane zwierzęcia *Size-Battle Damage - tabela *Carnivorous Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Domesticated Bonegnawer - dane zwierzęcia *Highly Evolved Worrt - dane zwierzęcia *Force-Using Woolly Veermok - dane zwierzęcia *Maddened Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Beldon - dane zwierzęcia *Bonegnawer - dane zwierzęcia *Boneworm - dane zwierzęcia *Lesser Bordok - dane zwierzęcia *Greater Bordok - dane zwierzęcia *Cliffborer Worm - dane zwierzęcia *Corellian Sand Panther - dane zwierzęcia *Coruscani Ogre - dane zwierzęcia *Divto - dane zwierzęcia *Dragonsnake - dane zwierzęcia *Gundark - dane zwierzęcia *Hanadak - dane zwierzęcia *Ice Scrabbler - dane zwierzęcia *Katarn - dane zwierzęcia *Kirithin - dane zwierzęcia *K'lor'slug - dane zwierzęcia *Knobby White Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard - dane zwierzęcia (lub gatunku pół-inteligentnego) *Krakana - dane zwierzęcia *Mantessan Panthac - dane zwierzęcia *Nashtah - dane zwierzęcia *Nek Battle Dog - dane zwierzęcia *Nerf - dane zwierzęcia *Pierceskimmer - dane zwierzęcia *Rolk-Mangir - dane zwierzęcia *Sand Tick - dane zwierzęcia *Slashrat - dane zwierzęcia *Slivilith - dane zwierzęcia *Space Slug - dane zwierzęcia *Giant Space Slug - dane zwierzęcia *Spice Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Thranta - dane zwierzęcia *Giant Thranta - dane zwierzęcia *Velker - dane zwierzęcia *Vornskr - dane zwierzęcia *Woolly Veermok - dane zwierzęcia *Womp Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Worrt - dane zwierzęcia *Ycaqt - dane zwierzęcia *Ysalamiri - dane zwierzęcia *Radiation - tabela *Aqualish - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Arcona - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Arkanian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Barabel - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Baragwin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bimm - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bith - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chadra-Fan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chagrian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chev - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chevin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chiss - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dashade - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Devaronian male - dane gatunku inteligentnego (mężczyźni) *Devaronian female - dane gatunku inteligentnego (kobiety) *Drall - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Duros - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Elom - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Elomin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Falleen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Farghul - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Frozian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gand - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gotal - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Herglic - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Hoojib - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Iktotchi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kel Dor - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kitonak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Klatooinian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kubaz - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lahsbee - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Huhk - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mantellian Savrip - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Morseerian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mrlssi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Omwati - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ortolan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Quarren - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Quermian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rybet male - dane gatunku inteligentnego (mężczyźni) *Rybet female - dane gatunku inteligentnego (kobiety) *Sakiyan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Selonian sterile female - dane gatunku inteligentnego (sterylne kobiety) *Selonian Queen, male - dane gatunku inteligentnego (mężczyźni i królowe) *Shistavanen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Skrilling - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sluissi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sneevel - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Snivvian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Spiner - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Squib - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ssi-Ruu - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Talz - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Toong - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Toydarian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ubese - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ugnaught - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Verpine - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vuvrian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Woostoid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Xexto - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yevetha - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yinchorri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zabrak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Price Variations for Specialized Equipment - tabela *The Big-Game Hunter - tabela *The First-Contact Specialist - tabela *Time Spent on Basic Rituals - tabela *The Gand Findsman - tabela *Distance to Target - tabela *Alien Aging - tabela ''Credits: *Designers - Steve Miller, Owen K. C. Stephens *Editors - Brian Campbell, Cory J. Herndon *Lucas Licensing Editor - Ben Harper *Creative Directors - Thomas M. Reid, Christopher Perkins *Cover Artist - Ralph McQuarrie *Interior Artists - Adi Granov, Sam Wood, John Gallagher, Mikael Noguchi *Typographers - Angelika Lokotz, Erin Dorries *Graphic Designer - Rich Achberger *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Business Manager - Peter Kim *Project Managers - Amber Fullerton, Douglas Steves *Production Manager - Chas Delong ''Online dodatki: *More Aliens! An Alien Anthology Web Enhancement *Shaggy Slaves: The Gentle Talz Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)